gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Anspielungen auf sexuelle Inhalte
Eine Auflistung von Anspielungen auf sexuelle Inhalte aus allen Grand-Theft-Auto-Teilen. GTA 2 *Manche Menschen schreien „Gimme O Man“, wobei das O in diesem Fall „Orgasm“ (dt. Orgasmus) heißen könnte. Dies wird jedoch nur vermutet, da das O auch für jedes andere Wort stehen könnte, das mit diesem Buchstaben beginnt. Ein faktischer Zusammenhang zwischen dem Satz „Gimme O Man“ und dem Wort Orgasm ist nicht gegeben. *Der Auftraggeber der russischen Mafia heißt „Jerkov“, was im englischen wie "Jerk off" (sich einen runterholen) klingt. *Die Wang Cars in GTA 2 sind sammelbare Extras. Ausgesprochen hört sich die Aufschrift des Gebrauchtwagenhändlers wie Wankers an, was so viel bedeutet wie Wichser. GTA III *Ein Student des Liberty City Community College hat auf sein Blatt Papier, das er mit sich herumträgt, eine Penis-Karikatur draufgekritzelt. San Andreas *Cluckin’ Bell: Im Cluckin’ Bell steht auf dem Rücken der Angestellten der etwas missverständliche Slogan "Taste the Cock", wobei Cock im englischen sowohl Hahn als auch Penis bedeuten kann. *El Castillo del Diablo: Ein Felsen - bekannt unter dem Namen "Cock Rock" - sieht aus einer bestimmten Perspektive genauso aus wie ein Penis. *San Andreas: Das Hotdog auf dem Hotdog-Van sieht aus wie ein Penis und die Schriftzüge an der Seite dieses Vans spielen auch auf den besten Freund des Mannes an. thumb|die Statue der Atrium *San Andreas: Mr. Whoopees Eisverzierung hat sich seit Vice City im sexuellen Kontext nicht geändert. Statt Brüsten gibt es jetzt einen Penis mit Hoden. *San Andreas: In fast jeder gekauften Wohnung hängt an der Wand ein Bild von einer rothaarigen Frau, die in der Missionarsstellung begattet wird. Dieses Bild taucht auch schon in der Vercetti Estate in Vice City auf und soll Candy Suxxx darstellen. *Esplanade East: In Michelle Cannes’ Garage stehen auf der Werkbank Dildos. *San Andreas: Dreht man das Eris-Logo um, sieht man, mit viel Phantasie und wenn man beide Augen zudrückt, das Wort SEX. *Doherty: Die Ölflecken auf dem Fahrplatz der Fahrschule scheinen männliche Genitalien und Ejakulat darzustellen. *Clown’s Pocket: Im Slang heißt Clown’s Pocket haariges, offenes, weibliches Geschlechtsorgan. *East Beach: Der Name von Colonel Fuhrberger ist euphemistisch für den Intimbereich der Frau ("fur burger" = Vagina) *Commerce: Wenn du das Atrium in Los Santos betrittst, siehe dir die Statuen an. Die Statue in der Mitte holt sich einen runter, während der Rest darum herum geschockt zuguckt. *Die Mission Cleaning the Hood: Wenn du das erste Mal die Crackhöhle betrittst, kannst du im hinteren rechten Zimmer einen Ballas sehen, der sich von einer knienden Prostituierten einen blasen lässt. *Schau auf die Start- und Landebahn des Easter Bay Airport. Schau auf die Preise in den meisten Läden. Schau praktisch überall in San Andreas hin und du wirst die Zahl "69" lesen können, die eine Sexualstellung beschreibt. *Wenn du in einem Speicherhaus bist, gehe zur Cornflakes-Packung in der Küche. Sie heißt Biglog’s Cok O Pops, eine Anlehnung an Coco-Pops, mit einem Bild von einem Hühnchen, das gewürgt wird (eine Referenz zur Masturbation). *In Las Venturas gibt es einen Sex-Shop, in dem man in einer Mission sogar einen S&M-Anzug holen muss. Die DVDs im Sex-Shop handeln vom Sex mit einem Hamster und es gibt auch einen Granny-Porno. Selbst ein Dildo in Form einer Kettensäge ist vorhanden. Dieser ist eine Anspielung auf den Film "Die nackte Kanone 2 1/2" mit Leslie Nielsen. Nielsen´s Kollege, gespielt von George Kennedy schaut sich in einem Sexshop genau so eine Kettensäge an, die eigentlich eher als Gag gedacht ist. *Das Cross-Motorrad Sanchez spielt auf eine Sexualpraktik an. *Das Logo der Marke Munky Juice, das es in Supermärkten gibt, zeigt einen Affen, der sich an die Hoden eines anderen hängt (mit der Bildunterschrift "Freshly squeezed" = dt. Frisch gepresst). *Die Reisebusse in San Andreas gehören der Bikini Line Coach Company (in Referenz an die weibliche Körperpflege), Big O Tours (in Bezug auf den Orgasmus) und der Canny Bus Group (unter Bezugnahme auf Marihuana). *In vielen Innenräumen in San Andreas findet man Bilder von Katzen an den Wänden, besonders in Madd Doggs Bude. Vielleicht eine Umschreibung für nackte Frauen und ihre Geschlechtsteil (Muschi wird im allgemeinen Sprachgebrauch für Katze verwendet, auch im Englischen: "Pussy" ist sowohl Mieze als auch vulg. Muschi)... vielleicht hat Rockstar auch einfach nur Kätzchen gern. *Das Schild der Fleischberg-Brauerei in Blueberry parodiert die Fleischmann-Miniatureisenbahn. Fleischberg könnte ein anderes Wort für den Penis sein. *Auf einigen Bar- und Restaurant-Fußböden liegen Zigarettenschachteln. Schau genau hin und du wirst CoK Filters lesen können (eig. "Cock", engl. für "Penis-Filter"). *Wenn du dir ein Flugticket kaufst, fliegst du mit der Juank Air, ausgesprochen "Wank Air". Dies ergibt im Englischen das Wort Wanker (engl. für "Wichser"), also jemand, der masturbiert. *Es gibt einige Restaurants in San Andreas, die World of Coq (engl. für Coqwelt) heißen, ausgesprochen World of Cock (engl. für "Peniswelt"). *Der hiesige Autoverkäufer in San Fierro heißt Wang Cars. Sprich es schnell und es kommt Wankers bei raus (engl. für Wichser). Dies ist auch eine Referenz an Grand Theft Auto 2: In GTA2 gab es nämlich Schilder, auf denen Wang Cars stand. *In den Läden stehen Safttüten mit dem Namen Love Juice (Liebessaft oder Liebesnektar) herum. Liebessaft ist umgangssprachlich für Sperma. *In der Mission, in der man für Mike Toreno Straßenbarrikaden räumen muss (siehe Outrider), damit seine Leute mit einem Van sicher passieren können. Man sollte sich den Van einmal genauer anschauen... "Harry Plum’s Wholesale Fruit" liest sich wie Hairy Plums, also umgangssprachlich für Hoden. *Auf jeder Brücke in San Andreas sind solche kleinen Löcher die aussehen wie Penisse *In einer Mission rast man mit Sweet, Big Smoke und Ryder in einem Greenwood durch ein Werbeplakat für ein Getränk (siehe Reuniting the Families). Nach diesem Unfall steht auf dem Plakat nur noch die Beschreibung: „A Taste of ... come“, was soviel wie „der Geschmack von Gekommenem“ (also Sperma) bedeutet. Come wird auch genauso ausgesprochen wie das englische Wort Cum, was übersetzt Sperma bedeutet. *Ab und zu sieht man einen Lieferwagen herumfahren mit der Aufschrift „SEMI“ (deutsch: Halb). Das Logo der Firma erinnert stark an einen halb erigierten Penis. *Im Badezimmer der Polizei ist in der Ecke ein Dildo zu finden Vice City & Vice City Stories thumb|200px|Das vermeintliche Geschlechtsteil *Bei Nacht machen Menschen logischerweise Licht an, um etwas zu sehen. Aber wie die Hotelgäste des Van Khoff on the Beach-Hotels neben dem Malibu Club es schaffen, die Lichter genau so zu schalten, dass ein Geschlechtsteil mit Flüssigkeit entsteht, ist interessant. *Wo wir gerade vom Van Van Khoff on the Beach-Hotel reden: „Van Khoff“ spricht man im Englischen zusammen so ähnlich aus wie „Wank off“, was „onanieren“ heißt. *Den Namen des Hyman Memorial Stadium spricht man im Englischen so ähnlich aus wie das Wort "Hymen" (anderes Wort für das Jungfernhäutchen) *Die Sahne mit den Kirschen auf dem Dach des Mr. Whoopee hat Ähnlichkeit mit Frauenbrüsten. GTA IV *Bernie Crane trägt während der Mission Hating the Haters einen pinken Jogginganzug mit einer großen 68 auf dem Rücken. Diese spielt klar und deutlich auf die 69 an. thumb|200px|„CHER KOV“ *Auf dem Dach eines Gebäudes in Dukes gibt es die 3D-Aufschrift „СHEЯ KOV“, wobei zwischen dem R und dem K die Buchstaben E und N vom Dach gefallen sind. Man spricht die beiden Wörter wie die englischen Wörter „jerk off“ aus. „jerk off“ ist derb für „sich einen runterholen“. Zuvor war das Gebäude wahrscheinlich die Lagerhalle für Cherenkov Vodka. *Die Internet-Cafés haben den Namen „tw@“, was wie „twat“ ausgesprochen wird, was Vulva bedeutet. *Das Logo des Bowlingcenters auf Firefly Island ist ein einzelner Pin, flankiert von zwei Bowlingkugeln, was stark an männliche Genitalien erinnert. *Es gibt das Schnellrestaurant 69th Street Diner, womit die eine Sexualstellung „69“ beschrieben wird. *Die Werbungen für die Biermarke „Pißwasser“ zeigen Frauen in anstößigen Posen. *Das Raumschiff der Republican Space Rangers hat Ähnlichkeit mit einem Penis. *In Hove Beach steht ein Gebäude mit der Aufschrift "Hot Coffee Shop", eine klare Anspielung auf den Hot-Coffee-Mod für Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *Ein vor Port Tudor liegendes Schiff, die Wet Dream, spielt auf dem männlichen Samenerguss an. *Die Statue Le Knobeliske im Middle Park hat starke Ähnlichkeit mit dem männlichen Genital. Kategorie:Listen